Cabara (Rebel version)
Concept & Development Inspired by gohan and trunks from dbz, I created Cabara to be a time travelling, hybrid hero from a dystopian world who is a descendant of the main cast. Like most of my characters, he went through a few changes before getting the look he has now. He has brown socks and gloves with the latter being finger-less, his blue shoes have a yellow strap across them, similar in design to Sonic's; and despite who he looks like, he acts more like his "uncle"/master than his father. That honor falls to his childhood friend. Considering the world he lives in, a serious demeanor is to be expected. Backstory A year after he was born, on his birthday, the Demon-hog Apocalypse was resurrected. During the battle to save Mobius, Sonic was killed. With the best of them dead and gone a few heroes decided to take refuge on Planet Rabba, the others would stay and wage war against the "King of Chaos" and his worldwide armada of demons. Raised without a father and in a time of war, Cabara's heart was scarred where the only things that kept his emo-ism at bay were his friends and remaining family, especially his childhood friend Sarah. Through out his life he received training from uncles Knuckles, Shadow and Tails; though he's not yet at their level he is still quite strong, powerful and smart(respectively). He later joined a segment of G.U.N. that is specifically designed for dealing with these manifestations of evil, it was known as the Demon Slayer Organization or D.S.O. for short(yes, this idea was inspired by bleach). His uncle, Garus, was once a captain in charge of one the classes, but one mission unfortunately ended up pitting him against Deception. The injuries were severe and he was relieved of duty. Cabara is the speed type member of a team in the Neo Dark class, which is lead by Shadow. As such, he is the team's leader which consists of the power type: Bronx and technique type: Sarah, together they form Team Cabara. They are also acquainted with Helen and Melanie, fellow class members and two other power formation soldiers. Team Cabara went on plenty of missions and succeeded in all of them. Personality Cabara is usually a reserved, intelligent, and steadfast soldier who highly values his friends, family, and freedom. He is also very compassionate and daring, putting the lives of others before his own; despite what disadvantages he may face. However, though he may sound like the perfect soldier, he is not without flaws; though he is recognized for his stoic behavior, he can be quick to anger in certain situations, thus blinding him to more sensible decisions. Same can be said about his fears, hindering his judgement sometimes leading him to make mistakes. Relationships Shadow Cabara holds him in high regard, especially as a child when he modeled his quills after the dark hero. While he did mellow out over the years, the kid inside still wants to run laps around Jupiter when he's in the presence of the Ultimate Life-form, he's just better at hiding now than he was then. Mira Cabara's mother and ruler of planet Rabba, he visits her on his days off. Helping her run the kingdom when he can he hopes to one day take over so his mother can finally retire; but first, the war must be won, Sarah His childhood friend whose playful and sassy behavior brings a smile to his face. The yang to his yin, she holds a special place in his heart. Based on what he's heard about Sonic, he often compares her to him; calling her Sonia. As tough and manly as he is, he still hides his true feelings for her like a middle school boy. Miles His role model and best friend, Miles was the closest thing to a father Cabara had. Helping Mira raise him and teaching him moves his real father once used like his various spin attacks, Miles earned love and respect that may just surpass what Cabara has for Shadow. Demon Legion Demonic chaos entities scattered across the world that was once called Mobius; led by Apocalypse, they bring the planet under their control and rename it Darksyd. Cabara and his allies are locked in a war with these marauders for their planet. Apocalypse The ruler of Darksyd, he and his legion are at war with the remaining mobians still on the planet. He and Cabara actually met face to face when the latter was a baby; this was an interesting first meeting to say the least, as baby Cabara's cries triggered a vision in Apocalypse. A vision of a warrior bathed in light, and this vision would come and go for the next 25 years. Deception The right-hand man of Apocalypse, he is the strongest foe Cabara ever fights; as the one responsible for crippling his uncle Garus, he charges him time and again with a vengeance. Despite being at a huge disadvantage, Cabara not only holds his own against the demonic general, but lives to fight another day. Most of the time its because he gets rescued by Shadow, other times Deception mysteriously hesitates. The reason for which is unclear. Bronx Once a bully that intimidated him, now an ally in the war against the Demon Legion. Though he used to hate his guts, he's gotten over it after saving his life so many times. Powers & Abilities Supernatural Condition His personal training sessions with Shadow and Knuckles allowed him to push his body to the limit and beyond; Cabara is incredibly strong, lifting and moving objects more than hundreds of times his size and weight like an aircraft, large buildings, monstrous giants, and enormous badniks. While he isn't nearly as strong as Knuckles, he can still inflict damage on powerful enemies. Much like his father, he can reach massively faster than light speeds with ease and his top speed is unknown he also seems nearly inexhaustible. Despite his small stature, Cabara is also pretty tough and can take quite a beating from enemies much larger than him. His Chaos Energy Level is 6. Like many of his friends and family he can use his speed to pull off various spin attacks ranging from the Spin Dash and Homing Attack to his Cyan Tornado and Light Speed Attack. He also discovered the Figure-8 Peel-Out which increases his insane speed even more and can use Shearing Wind to deal damage to his opponents by manipulating air currents. Chaos Energy Manipulation With his connection to the Chaos Force, Cabara can control chaos energy for a variety of effects like projecting energy blasts and constructs, manipulating space-time, augmenting physical capabilities, and more. He can use Chaos Control to teleport and manipulate the flow of time, Chaos Spear to launch bolts of spear-like projectiles at enemies, and Flaring Chaos to blind surrounding targets. He can protect himself with Chaos Shield and obliterate everything within a vast radius using Chaos Blast; he can even augment the Spin Dash using chaos energy turning him into an unstoppable projectile of destruction. The armor he wears in battle gives him the ability to power up to higher levels. With chaos power equal to that of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can go super. Elasticity Cabara can stretch various parts of his body to incredible lengths, and reshape them into different forms like whips and hammers. Flight Cabara can generate wind currents to create lift and move through the air. Combat Proficiency Cabara is well-versed in armed and unarmed combat, he is highly skilled in boxing and judo; he can also use bo staffs, swords, and firearms with great efficiency as well. With his professional combat training coupled with his speed, he fights with hard, heavy yet blinding fast attacks. He is also a seasoned strategist, coming up with different strategies to use on his opponent. Trivia * Cabara was my second fan character in the franchise * While initially his name was just a random word it wasn't until years later that I drew the connection to cabbage, recently i thought his name should be something akin to light, like Luminous * In the Old Sonic Comic he debuts as a messenger from the future, a similar story to trunks, but in saiyan armor Gallery ]] * Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)